Rion Shikijiyou
Rion Shikijiyou (色条 リオン, Shikijiyō Rion) is a character introduced in third part of story. Appearance Personality Plots Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Rion first appeared in Chapter 72, he is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. Soon after the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. After noticed Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Yuuma explains that their followers are deceasing and choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Seeing how their followers keep reducing, Rion wonder why did they said they will supports them when they're too scared and choose to help Marble instead. Soon, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. During the time, Rion was injured by Marble's attack, although he was still alive and stated he will do his revenge to Marble for killed Suzuri. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. During the last 5 minutes, Rion told his followers to stop follow him, as he knew he will be die soon. When Rion's followers reduced to zero, he died from the trial. This makes Shin shocked because his attack haven't hit Rion yet. Gallery Trivia *Rion's wish that want to be archive by Marble is harem. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased